


End Of The Day

by cvadia1311



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvadia1311/pseuds/cvadia1311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious siblings arrived at Storybrooke with unknown reasons to be found. The Storybrooke citizens are curious of their origin whether they are from the Enchanted Forest, Earth, or maybe somewhere place that they have yet discovered. Little did they know, Henry knows everything including the girl, who is called Calista. Her brother is Zainal, who is close friends with the Pevensies and was brought up with them when their parents on a fire accident when Calista was 5. Calista and Zainal were transported together with The Pevensies to Narnia during The Golden Age and follow them everywhere. Calista has a crush on Edmund and still is while Calista and Henry's friendship blossoms into Romance. What will happen next? Will they know the cause of their parents' death or Calista will end up with? This story is a combination of Once Upon A Time, Chronicles of Narnia and Avatar: The Legend of Aang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Of The Day

_Calista! Please wake up so I can know that you are alive! Safe and sound. Calista, Calista, CALISTA!!!!! Please just open your eyes or response through touches. Please I'm begging you. Wake up, my sister. PLEASE WAKE UP!_

"*Cough* *Cough* Zain. I'm here. I'm alive," said Calista. A second after she opened her dark brown eyes, she put herself on a comfortable position and make an empty room on her left so her brother can seat beside her. She began questioning things by herself where she is now.

"Ehm, Zain. Where in the world are we? Are we going to be sacrificed? Are we going to be eaten by some kind of a Cannibal or are we heading somewhere where there are no lights? Are we gonna be okay? Please tell me we-""Hush now my sister. We're going to be okay. We are in a place called Storybrooke, Maine. We're in The U.S. At least we are in our world. I just hope that everything after this will be fine," said Zain.

Zain does not tell her the person who helped them after they crashed just in front of the Storybrooke's border. Even the person had doubt if she should help them because she sees them as random people, does not know anything about magic. When he heard the word magic, all he could think was that the people here use magic for nothing good. Calista has magic, but he does not call that magic. He calls it as bending and apparently she can bend all four elements including Bloodbending which is hardly similar to Waterbending. Apparently, the 7 Dwarves let them through thinking the siblings are trustworthy. Little do they all know they have a one of a hell amazing adventure ahead of them.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!! My name is Calista, 14 years old and I'm from Indonesia. This is my first work and I don't know if I'm a good writer or not. This story is actually about my imagination that has been longing in my mind for a while now and I've been thinking that I should make a story about it. I hope you like it and if you think that this story deserve kudos, then you can kindly give kudos if you want to.


End file.
